


【原創】二十秒

by sau1412



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sau1412/pseuds/sau1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>副題：泡泡泡<br/>等級：R<br/>配對：Dean/Sam<br/>注意：沒營養的一篇，兄弟姐妹最常爭的除了玩具還有廁所…</p>
            </blockquote>





	【原創】二十秒

  
Dean一直嘲笑Sam娘娘腔。  
  
他說的是事實，因為，除了Sam之外沒人真的會花二十秒去認真洗手的，而他剛錯過了霸佔廁所的機會。  
「老弟，我要洗澡。」Dean說，仍然坐在電腦前沒有動作。  
「我剛才出門的時間你都幹什麽去了？」言下之意是你滾蛋去。  
  
Dean用鼻孔回答，水聲開了一秒就消失了，偉大的搓泡泡時間，Dean大大地翻了個白眼．  
「我們要是能死早就死在妖怪手裡了，哪輪到細菌。」Dean說，眼睛盯著Sam的側臉。  
「這就是你不洗內衣褲的藉口。」  
「大男人婆婆媽媽的，我怎麼養出個女孩兒來？」  
「大男人就不用注意衛生嗎？你的臭襪子還呆在你的靴子裡快一星期呢！」  
「你又不是不知道我們沒空去洗衣店！」Dean的手在桌上用力一拍，彷彿加強說服力似的。  
「所以你一雙襪子穿了一星期？你下次不用拿聖水了，乾脆直接脫鞋就能對付惡魔吧！」  
  
Dean哼了聲，看著Sam冒泡的雙手一臉不屑。  
「爸可沒帶我們打過流感針。」  
「下場是我高燒了三天。」  
「是我得了一頓好打好嘛？不是你冬天吵著吃冰條，咬我啊！」  
「不是你摔了我的可樂，咬我啊！」  
「果然是小女孩兒這麼久的事情還記著嘖嘖—」  
「誰先提的才是女孩兒好嘛！」Sam瞪了Dean一眼，繼續低頭搓泡泡。  
  
Sam的手指互相交錯著，套弄，愛撫，那動作讓Dean想到不應該想的地方去，他的舌頭像突然打了結似的。Sam的一手收攏起來被另一隻手圈著從手背掃到指尖，泡泡滑過Sam修長的指間，再抹到掌心之內，打圈，掌心貼密著手背，十指交握緊扣，纏綿，Sam毫不放過手指間微小的地方，不停撫摸，撫摸，再撫摸…  
  
Dean移開視線，但他移不開，該死的他在十秒前已經這樣告誡自己了，他媽的把眼睛從Sam的手上移開！  
  
怎麼辦他移不開，他一定被咀咒了，唔，一定是。  
  
Dean不確定Sam是否拿手指在性騷擾他，因為眼前的景像對他褲子裡的東西騷擾得很，而該死的，Sam慢條斯理的動作著實讓他惱火又…唔…起火了。  
  
「該死的你的手要浸爛了吧？！你哥我的老二可急著要尿！」  
「你只是想打手槍吧！」Sam的話讓Dean小腹陡地一緊。「你的AV大聲到連旅館外的人都要聽見了！」  
Dean才發現耳邊的噪音是AV女在電腦裡勾引他的聲音，而不是Sam的手指。  
  
水流聲仍然持續著，十五秒，二十秒，恰到好處的時間。  
  
他媽的強迫症。  
  
「不是你想聽你也不會注意吧？不要說你勃起了—」Dean反擊，報復，什麼都好，他需要轉移一下對Sam的手指過度關注。  
  
事實證明他的Sammy真的是個娘娘腔，因為喔，只有娘娘腔才會害羞。  
  
「你真的勃起了？」  
「閉嘴！」  
  
所以，他腿間精神奕奕的傢伙可是正常得很。  
  
而不是因為Sam，對，或Sam該死的，手指。哼。  
  
「廁所歸你了，混蛋！」Sam咬牙切齒低吼，他的表情讓Dean有點愧疚，所以當Sam用力把手上的布扔向他的臉時，Dean沒有生氣。  
  
Dean的內褲，他找了好久也不見蹤影的內褲，他以為被地獄犬吃掉了。Dean沒有生氣是因為他有點被嚇到了。  
  
「要談談為什麼我的內褲會出現在你的手上嗎？」耳邊的呻吟聲讓這句話加添了些…味道。  
「你的內褲在車上發臭了，看來是有人太過匆忙把它扔到一邊，拜託你快點洗洗車好嗎？」Sam作嘔的表情沒有任何說服力。  
  
OH OH WOW—等等。  
  
「你確定是我的？因為搞車震的人是你。」  
「說得你沒有過似的。」  
「你幫我洗了？」Dean扯著內褲說，忘了哪天開始兩人各自負責自己的衣服處理權了，而現在…Sam哈？「你幫我洗了內褲？」Dean重覆著問，嘴角忍不住上揚。  
「怎麼，不滿意？要給你加些辣椒粉？」  
  
果然是記仇的女孩兒。  
  
Sam哼了些，挨過來把Dean面前的電腦搶走，而Dean只能注視著那些在鍵盤上飛舞的手指，心想著Sam沾著泡沫的手撫摸著他內褲的畫面。  
  
畫面太過美以至於Dean懷疑自己被附身了，因為，腦中的Sam，天啊，他那該死的手指正關愛著Dean腿間苦惱非常的地方。  
  
而這次，Dean不敢確定他腿間噴火的傢伙是否正常了。  
  
之後，每次當Sam洗手的時候，Dean總是忍不住胡思亂想，然後，幻想慢慢演變成一發不可收拾的慾望，所以當Dean把Sam拐上床後，當Sam的手指終於如Dean所願撫摸他的老二時，他媽的Dean再也不會嫌棄Sam幫他搓泡泡 ** _洗的手_** 了。  
  
他唯一抱怨的是，二十秒真的不能做到什麼。  
  
  
．  
．  
ＥＮＤ  
９／１／２０１６  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 突然跳出來的一篇，結果我碼完我哥還在廁所裡…


End file.
